ThunderClan
ThunderClan are a Clan of cats who live in the forest. Their main prey is squirrels, birds, and voles. They are good at stalking prey through the undergrowth. Strengths: Good at hunting/fighting in undergrowth, good at climbing trees Weaknesses: Feels uncomfortable under little or no undergrowth, can't swim well News August 14, 2010 - Shadowpaw has died August 16, 2010 - Burnpelt has died August 20, 2010 - Hawkflight has died August 21, 2010 - After Spiritcloud revealed she was mates with Sean, a kittypet, she is banished from the Clan. Allegiances Leader: Nightstar - smoky black she-cat with bright blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Apprentice, Nightpaw Deputy: Stormfeather - dark gray she-cat. Role played by Maplefern. Medicine Cat: Goldenshine - golden she-cat with a stumpy tail and brilliant blue eyes. Role played by Mousetalon. Apprentice, Applepaw Warriors: Flameshine - pretty flame colored tabby she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Sunfall - yellow-ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Streamtail - blue-gray tom. Role played by Echopaw. Yewfoot - silver tom with one ginger ear and paw, and light green eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Apprentice, Driftpaw Snowstorm - light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks like snow on her pelt. Role played by Snowstorm. Volefur - a brownish-gray tom with blue-ish ears and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker Ravenstorm - black and white tom with yellow eyes. Role played by Bracken. Apprentice, Lightpaw Flarecloud - fluffy flame colored she-cat with a white dab on her chest. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice, Redpaw Pineshadow - blind black tom with a white flash on his chest. Role played by Bracken. Cherryfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Cloudheart - white tom with icy blue eyes and a fluffy tail and short fur. Role played by Firepelt Bramblefang - gray and brown tom with amber eyes. Role played by Firepelt Kestrelfang - gray tom with blue eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Snowflight - white she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Dalton. Hawkshine - ginger and white she-cat with dark, blazing green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Liontooth - golden tabby tom with dark, handsome brown eyes. Role played by Moon. Apprentice, Emberpaw Forestflame - dark ginger tom with forest green eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Apprentices: Applepaw - reddish brown she-cat with green eyes; medicine cat apprentice. Role played by Maplefern. Driftpaw - silver tabby and white she-cat with clear blue eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Lightpaw - cream colored she-cat with darker paws and a darker splat on her face. Role played by Maplefern. Nightpaw - black and white tom with a brown paw and deep, forest green eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Redpaw - ginger tom with darker paws and ears, with amber eyes. Role played by Dalton Emberpaw - reddish brown she-cat with a white paw, and a black tipped tail. Role played by Fawnstorm. Queens: Snowfrost - silver she-cat with a white underside, and intense silver-blue eyes. Role played by Moon. Tawnywing - golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Iceshine - light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks on her pelt like snow. Role played by Icestorm. Echowind - light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks on her pelt like snow. Role played by Echopaw. Kits: Mousetalon's Kits Wolfkit - gray she-cat with beautiful blue eyes and a white chest. Role played by Mousetalon. Squirrelkit - bright ginger she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Snowstorm Archkit - gray tom with darker gray ring around one eye. Role played by Nightwhisker. Copperfall's Kits Dovekit - white she-cat with a bushy gray tail and emerald colored eyes. Role played by Moon. Foxkit - ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Snowfrost's Kits Bramblekit - red-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Role played by Bracken. Stonekit - gray tom with dark blue eyes. Role played by Moon. Iceshine's Kits Whitekit - ginger and white tom. Role played by Icestorm. Silverkit - silver tabby she-cat. Role played by Maplefern. Snowkit - silver tabby she-cat. Role played by Echopaw Amberkit - fluffy golden she-cat. Role played by Moonpelt. Echowind's Kits Brackenkit - golden brown tom with a white underbelly, a tabby striped tail, brindled legs, and dark brown eyes. Role played by Bracken-. Softkit - fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Ivykit - white she-cat with a silver dab on her forehead, and a silver dab on her chest. Role played by Icestorm. Elders: Short-tail - dark brown tom with a very short, tabby striped tail and a lighter chest. Role played by Nightshine. Swiftpelt - brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes, and a black swirl on her shoulder. Role played by Swifty. Frostwing - gray tom with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. ThunderClan Cats Who Have Joined StarClan Coppernose Magiceyes Lightstar Hawkfire Lightningstripe Flamespirit Pearltwist Ravenstar Eagleclaw Echowave Flaresong Torchfire Moonsky Moonwave Mintblaze Copperfall Mosskit Thistleflame Burnpelt Berrystep ThunderClan Cats who have joined the Dark Forest Foxheart Firetalon Links ThunderClan Camp ThunderClan Nursery Find a ThunderClan Mate ThunderClan Warrior's Den ThunderClan Elder's Den ThunderClan Apprentice's Den ThunderClan Leader's Den ThunderClan Fresh-Kill Pile ThunderClan Territory ThunderClan Medicine Den Category:Clans Category:ThunderClan